


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十二】交错（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [12]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十二】交错（文：十甫）

樱英日本料理餐馆的工作很忙碌，人手也不充裕，然而，每个员工每星期还是能享有一天周假，不像其他中国餐馆般剥削，两星期只能休一天，每天工作超时不补工时。

一周一次的周假，是所有员工的期待，有家庭的，周假就是家庭日；有爱侣的，就是拍拖日；单身的就是自由日，想怎么着就怎么着。然而，对于是爱侣的樱木和流川而言，就不是好事了，因为，他们的周假并不是编排在同一天，一个放假，一个上班；放假的上班了，上班的又放假，一个星期一个星期地过去，两个人早已习惯在周假的时候独自渡过。

这一天，餐馆竟贴出一张通告说，下星期四休业一天，乍看之下，除了星期四周假的同事，大家都不禁狂喜，然而喜悦过后又满腹狐疑，怎么那个常说“除非全体员工病倒，不然休想餐馆休业”的老板娘──樱英花特儿会无端休业一天？

“难道……老板娘有意转让餐馆，但又不想影响我们的心情，所以让我们全体放假以便买主可以在那一天来看店面？”想像力最丰富的卡文突然冒出一句话，顿时使所有的员工心情掉入谷底，因为他这一次的猜测实实在在，一点也不天马行空。

谁都知道，最近在圣安东尼奥的生意难做极了，因为刚落成的超级商场，里面的商店应有尽有，吃、喝、玩、乐，但凡你想的，在那儿都能找到满足。

超级商场满足了顾客的需求，然而却剥削了小商店小餐馆的生存，以致一间接一间地或关门大吉或转让。

意外的假期，反而让人忧心忡忡，当下樱英料理馆的员工都不再悠闲、说话，各自找工作忙去。

当大家作群鸟散的时候，只有两个人仍站在佈告板前。

“呣，下星期四休假，你的周假在星期五……哇！连休两天，便宜了你这臭狐狸了。老板娘干嘛不在星期三休业呢！不公平不公平！”

看着樱木嚷着不公平，流川瞄了他一眼便不再说话了，因为瞧他手舞足蹈的，知道他心底其实乐得很，两个人难得一起休假嘛。

“喂！我们一起去看电影吧！”

不出所料，樱木不一会就提议了当天的活动。只是……为什么是看电影？

“不是去打篮球吗？”流川直接问道。

“我们好久……没看电影了。”

“哦？”流川反射性地应了一声，声音中充满不解。他们向来的两人节目除了打篮球就是打架，从没有别的活动呀！

瞧流川那双似迷惑又似洞悉的眼睛一直瞪着自己，樱木突然觉得自己像说了谎的小孩，脸“刷”一声地红了，然而不一会儿又恢復原状。

只见他倏地站直了身体，“小辣椒说华伦街转角有间老电影院要倒闭了，现在半价放映旧电影……”看了看流川，“我只是觉得便宜莫失，去不去……由你！”

说完转身就走。

看着他的背影，流川从鼻孔“哼”了一声，“白痴！”

骂人的声音却没有骂人之意，嘴角更是带着似笑非笑上扬弧度。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一眨眼，料理店的休业假期就到来了。

这一个星期，有的人怀着战战竞竞的心情，有的人魂不守舍，有的人故作不在乎，然而真正怀着期待的只有两个人。

虽然在樱木面前，流川并没表露什么，但从他过去几天降温的脸孔可看出一点端倪。

可惜，在其他诚惶诚恐的同事眼中，流川降了温的脸以及樱木轻快的脚步却等如视而不见，因为他们都活在“失业”的阴影中。

这种负面的情绪虽不致于影响樱木与流川的心情，但在工作中总造成一种无形压力，瞧着原本有欢笑的料理店竟被冻结封存，大家埋头苦干，却各自有打算。

料理店打烊后，其他人做完了自己的份内工作，就离开了。

倏地变得更安静的料理店，樱木蹲坐在料理店的门口，抬头仰望星空。

也不知发呆了多少时候，才听到流川的声音，“走。”

两个人一前一后地向住宿地走回去。

流川突然打了一个冷颤，夜已寒呀，身边也不如平时，多了一个体温高的人依靠取暖。

倏地，流川停下脚步，回头望着那个一直默默跟在他身后的人。

樱木见流川停了下来，抬头望着他说，“怎么啦？”

流川注视着他的眼睛，“怎么了？”

樱木愣了一下，半晌才将插在口袋的手抽出来摇了摇道，“没什么，回家吧。”

流川见樱木如此说道，抿了抿嘴，也不再多问，转身继续往前走。

而樱木看着流川离自己渐远了才大踏步追上去，然后跟他併肩走着。

一路无言。

似乎各怀心事，其实想的却是同一件事。

算算日子，在圣安东尼奥“非法”滞留的樱木和流川都已一年多了，虽然薪水微薄，但靠着一些“打架外快”，他们两个人的回程机票，勉强也快有着落了，可是两个人似乎很有默契地压根儿“想不起”这件事，继续在樱英日本料理餐馆工作。

不为别的，只因在那儿感受到自己国度中享受不到的自由与放松。

流川洗完澡后，头一沾枕头就睡着了，然而樱木却聊无睡意。

头枕在双掌下，眼睁睁看着天花板。

「若樱英被卖了，我和狐狸该怎么办？」

才刚适应了这里，他还不想回国呢，但不晓得流川是什么打算。

这时候，流川翻了翻身，然后举手到头上抓爬了一下。

樱木见了，便开口叫道，“狐狸……”

过了一阵子才听到流川应道，“……嗯…”

“明天去看电影吧。”

……

……这一次，回应他的是“呼噜”声。

樱木推了推流川，见他没反应，才发觉他早已睡死了。而刚才的回应，不晓得是不是流川的梦话？

樱木躺回刚才的位置上，重新将目光专注于天花板。

「……不管啦，卖了就卖呗，再找工作就是了，饿不死的……呣，明天看什么电影呢？」

东想西想的，不一会就觉得睏了，头一偏就睡着了。

睁开眼睛，室内通亮，转头看向流川，动也不动的，看来还没醒。樱木想难得的假期，懒一下床吧，岂知这一懒却又睡着了。

再张开眼睛，看了看流川，还在睡，只是换了个姿势而已。

打了一个哈欠，实在不想起床，樱木躺着躺着又觉睡虫来袭，又睡过去了。

第三次张眼时，吓，流川还在睡……看了床头上的钟，我的妈呀，竟已过了中午了，时针分针分别朝“2”与“12”发动攻势。

樱木“霍”一声坐起，接着就大力推摇流川，“狐狸，快起来！动作快点，不然就来不及看电影了！”

流川勉强将眼睛拉开一条缝，看了樱木一眼后，反将脸埋入枕头中，“不去！”

樱木一听，不禁有点恼了，“昨天明明说好了……你……”本来有一连串的话要数流川的不是，但后来觉得不如省下力气尽快梳理出门才对，于是摆了摆手，然后边下床边说道，“你知道现在几点了吗？若不想去就早点说……妈的，我还打算连看两场呢……”

突然一个闹钟飞来，又狠又快，樱木反射性躲过了，头险被打个正着。

“妈的！死狐狸，谋杀吗！”

“哼！”流川看了他一眼又将脸埋入枕头中，闷声道，“自己懒床就别诬赖别人！”樱木竟恶人先告状，他才是那个被他浪费时间的人呢！一大早就强迫自己醒来，可以见樱木睡得香，不想吵他，便又倒头再睡。再张开眼睛时，他还没醒，他又继续睡……这样两三回下来，他比没睡更累，嗜睡的他才更不爽呢！

樱木竟然对他发作，他妈的！

……

……我干嘛要忍他！应狠狠地揍他一顿出口气才对！死白痴！

心随意动，流川倏地爬起来，立刻跳下床去找那个被他锁定的拳下目标。

但是，屋里空荡荡的。

吓？……那个白痴呢？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川刚踏入华伦街就见到他寻找的白痴正攀在一折叠式的楼梯头上擦拭电影院的招牌，楼梯下还站着一个年轻女子，两人有说有笑。

不爽！

流川皱了皱眉头，然后向他们走去。

尽管他故意放轻了脚步，然而耳力好的樱木察觉了。

一见是他，那只红毛猴就在梯头上大吼，“臭狐狸！你来干嘛？在家睡死啦你！”

“来看一只猴子耍猴戏，真好看，真白痴！”见他在梯头上跳脚，流川更是刻意轻蔑地笑了一下。

突然，“啪”的一声，流川的脸上多了一样东西。除了湿淋淋的，还嗅到一些霉气，流川立刻知道那是什么──樱木刚刚握在手上的脏布。

一阵噁心，流川连忙把布扯下，却见那给予噁心的在梯头昂头大笑。

在家里早已憋了满肚子气的流川，现在更怒不可遏，一个箭步，提起了地上的水桶向樱木泼去。

流川得意地昂头看着被泼了污水的樱木。

“你……你…我的衣服都湿了！啊～”樱木大喊一声，立刻从梯子上跳了下来，扑向流川。积怨已久，两个人彷彿有深仇大恨似地在电影院前扭打起来。

“够了！别打了！这里明天就被卖了，你们让我有一个好的回忆可不可以！”一把气极败坏的声音突然响起。带着哭音。

樱木和流川因哭声而停止了扭打，映入眼里的是一个泪脸。

看见刚刚跟他有说有笑的电影院女东主哭了，樱木有点手脚失措，便埋怨流川道，“都是你啦！臭狐狸！你看，让女孩子哭了……”

“白痴！是你！”这一次，流川才不肯妥协呢！

流川那一脸坚决气势的确有效，樱木愣了一下，“你…好！我今天不跟你计较！臭狐狸！”

“白痴！”

樱木正待反击时，却听到刚刚哭泣的声音说道，“你们要看《篮球飞人》是不是？我现在放映给你们看！”

樱木眼睛一亮，“真的吗？太好了！狐狸，我们快进去！”拉起流川的手就往电影院冲。

“喂！等一下，你换换衣服吧，都湿了，电影院里冷气大得很呢！你等我一会，我去找一找看有没有干淨的衣服。”止住眼泪的电影院女东主见樱木衣服湿漉漉地，连忙阻止道。

樱木停下脚步，低头看了自己的湿衣一眼，抬起头来便说，“谢谢。”然而于此同时有一把深沉的声音响起，“不用！”

只见流川脱下外套，然后丢给樱木，意思明显得很：不想电影女东主“劳心”。

“狐狸～你不是怕冷的吗？”樱木指了指流川那裸露的双臂，真怀疑只着背心的他不怕被冻坏。

“啰嗦！你换不换？”

“嗯！”见流川一脸寒气，樱木也不再多说了，脱下湿衣换上了流川的外套，然后才双双走进电影院。

偌大的电影院只有他们俩，座位太多也真难选择。两人左望右望的，然后在F排的中间位置坐下，这可是电影院中最正中的位置。

电影才放映了约二十分钟，樱木就听到流川轻微的打呼声。

「这傢伙怎么又睡着了？」怕他睡觉着凉，便伸手推了推他，“狐狸～醒醒，别睡着！这里冷，你睡着会觉得更冷的。”

流川微侧了身体，喃喃道，“嗯～别吵～”接着就没了声息。

樱木见他不领情，也就不理他了，继续看电影。可是过了十多分钟，终究忍不下心不理会贪睡的狐狸，伸臂一把揽过他，将他的头安置在自己的肩膀上，揽着他的手不断地在他裸露的手臂上下摩擦，替他取暖。

“狐狸～觉得很冷吧？”

流川这时早就醒了，感受到樱木的体温，更往他身上贴紧。

“臭狐狸！别在我颈中吹气，很痒！”

听樱木虽然在口中狠骂，但却没推开他的意思，反而搂得更紧，流川不禁在心里骂他白痴，因为这傢伙总是爱对他说着反话，从初见面认识开始的时候就如此了。

“死狐狸，头别贴得我太紧，你碰到我伤口了……都是你！下手这么狠，都破皮了……”正喋喋不休的樱木突然住了嘴，因为他的狐狸刚刚趋嘴亲了亲他的伤口。

愣了一下，樱木低声道，“再右边一点点。”

感觉到流川又亲了一下，落下的吻虽未亲上伤口，但樱木心头却突涌现一股暖流。他用手指点了点自己的唇一下，“这里还有。”

动作飞快。

等了一阵子见流川没行动，心想可能自己动作太快了，流川看不清。唉，最近两人的默契好像不太妙呢，总是相互交错了许多事，也许是太久没一起活动的关係吧……哼！都是周假惹的祸！

想到这里，樱木突然想去打篮球，也许重新追逐篮球的他们能再度契合吧！

于是低头对流川说，“狐……呀……呣……”

被封着的嘴再也顾不上说话了。

这一次，流川的唇毫无落差地紧贴在樱木的唇上，准确无误。


End file.
